


one of a thousand perfect days

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Scales (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Snake Scales, Stargazing, Talking, golden stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend a lovely day together, first curled up in bed together, doting on each other and then later go for a picnic and a bit of stargazing. It really is a perfect day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	one of a thousand perfect days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MielPetit's [Ineffable Valentines](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190569199017/mielpetite-mielpetite-okay-people-thank-you) prompts Day 4: Tease, Day 5: Heart, and Day 6: Perfect Date.

Fingers slide down the bare skin of Crowley’s side, the patch of scales there twitching as Crowley shivered from the touch. 

“Angel,” he moaned. 

Aziraphale leaned forward and placed a kiss against the scales. Crowley shivered all over. He ran his fingers through the angel’s hair, as Aziraphale continued trailing kissing along Crowley’s side. Usually, it would be the other way around, Crowley doting on Aziraphale’s golden stretch marks. But this morning, Aziraphale had decided to turn the tables on his lovely demon husband. For years, Crowley had hated his scales. They were another sign of his inhumanness. Marks that he was a monster. Just like his eyes. At least he could cover his scales, hide them from view. Easier to hide the scales than his eyes. 

But just as Aziraphale had learned to love his weight and his golden stretch marks after Crowley’s love and devotion of them, Crowley was slowly learning to love his scales thanks to Aziraphale’s love and devotion. 

“Angel,” he moaned again. “Angel, angel, angel.”

Aziraphale moved to kiss Crowley on the lips, gently cupping Crowley’s face. 

“I love you, darling,” Aziraphale said. 

“Love you, angel.”

Crowley leaned into Aziraphale’s touch, as the angel’s hands moved to caress his neck and shoulders. There were more scales on Crowley’s back and he could feel them tingling as Aziraphale’s fingertips teased at them. 

“Rollover,” Aziraphale commanded. 

Crowley did as instructed, exposing his back to Aziraphale’s ministrations. Aziraphale’s fingers and lips teased along all the patches of scales, leaving kisses and tender strokes as he went. Crowley shivered and moaned, slowly relaxing into the mattress. 

Eventually, Aziraphale’s fingers began drawing patterns against the scales and Crowley chuckled. 

“Did you just draw a heart?” he asked.

“Yes, love.” Aziraphale did it again. “I love you, all of you. Plus this section of scales does look slightly like a heart and I couldn’t help myself.”

“Does it?”

Aziraphale kissed the section in question. “Yes.”

Crowley reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He fiddled with the screen a moment before handing it to Aziraphale.

“Just hit the white circle once when the scales are in the frame.”

Aziraphale did as instructed and carefully handed the phone back to Crowley. He pulled up the picture and smiled. The scales did look a bit like a heart. He closed the camera and set his phone aside again. Aziraphale leaned down to kiss the patch of scales again. 

“I was thinking,” he said, fingers tracing idly, “that maybe this afternoon we could go out for a picnic.”

“A picnic?”

Aziraphale hummed his affirmation. 

“I think that can be arranged.”

Aziraphale traced the heart again and placed one last kiss, before moving to lie next to Crowley. The demon shifted onto his side and curled up against Aziraphale’s side, resting his head on Aziraphale’s chest while the angel carded his fingers through Crowley’s long locks. He dozed for a while, content in the warmth of his angel’s arms.

Later, he woke up and snuck out of bed, leaving his angel to sleep while he went to prepare for their picnic. He made up Aziraphale’s favorite sandwiches and desserts, as well as preparing some grapes and strawberries and a bottle of wine. Once everything was packed into a picnic basket, along with one of Aziraphale’s tartan blankets for them to sit on, he went to wake Aziraphale up. He gently kissed his husband’s cheek. 

“Wake up, angel, my love.”

He leaned in to kiss Aziraphale’s cheek again but Aziraphale shifted and caught his lips. 

“I love you, darling,” he said. 

“Love you, angel. Picnic is ready.”

Aziraphale’s eyes light up and he sat up. With a snap, he was changed into his usual clothes. 

“Where shall we go?” he asked, as Crowley helped him off the bed. 

“Where would you like to go?” 

Aziraphale kissed him and smiled. “Surprise me.”

“Dangerous words, angel.”

Aziraphale shook his head. “I trust you.”

“Oh, angel.” Crowley put his arms around Aziraphale’s plump middle and kissed him soundly. “My angel.”

“Always yours, dearest.”

Another kiss and they headed out for their picnic. Crowley made sure the picnic basket was secured safely in the back seat of the Bentley before he drove them towards their destination. He’d originally thought Aziraphale would want to go to St. James Park, but now that he could take them anywhere, Crowley knew exactly where he wanted to go. He drove like he normally did, not wanting to give Aziraphale any clues about where they were going. Aziraphale only complained a couple of times about his driving, but by this point it was normal for them. Crowley drove fast and Aziraphale complained. Honestly, Crowley would’ve been concerned if Aziraphale hadn’t complained. 

Eventually, he reached their destination. There was a field, far out in the English countryside, one that Crowley had sometimes gone out late at night, before the Not-Apocalypse, so he could watch the stars and pretend for a little while that he was back in the heavens with them. He wanted to share that with Aziraphale. It was late afternoon and knowing Aziraphale, they would be able to stay as night fell and he’d be able to share the stars with his love. 

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale beam, as Crowley led them up the hill, “it’s beautiful out here.”

Crowley smiled. Once they reached the top of the hill, he began setting up their picnic. Aziraphale sat down on the tartan blanket and helped Crowley set up their lunch. 

“Oh, darling, this is wonderful,” he said, seeing his favorite foods spread out between them.

“Only the best for you, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled and picked up one of the sandwiches. Crowley nibbled at some of the grapes. They talked for a while, reminiscing of times long gone, places and people and events they’d seen or influenced. Some events they didn’t quite remember who had performed what (especially after the Arrangement had begun.) 

“No, that one was absolutely mine. I remember because I…” Crowley said, trailing off. 

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale asked, leaning in. 

“Nothing. I just remember doing that one. Is all.” Crowley picked up his wine glass and took a drink. 

“Are you sure you weren’t going to say it was because you cheated at the coin toss?”

Crowley pretended to look shocked. “I would never.”

Aziraphale chuckled and took a sip of his wine. 

Crowley sighed. “How’d you figure it out?”

“After I started learning stage magic.” For a moment, Crowley thought he might pull out a coin or a deck of cards but he continued swirling his wine in his glass instead. “It occurred to me that the majority of times I ended up doing both tasks, you had insisted on a coin toss, which you performed.”

Crowley groaned. “I thought I was sneakier than that.”

“Oh, you were. For quite a long time. And there’s plenty of times that I’m not sure if you did or not. Like Edinburgh.”

The demon ducked his head. “Yeah, that one definitely was. It was why I did Hamlet for you. I felt bad, given the whole horse situation.”

The angel smiled. “I don’t dislike horses the way you do, dear.”

“Still. You deserved something nice, putting up with me.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and kissed him. “If anyone was having to put up with the other that day, it was you putting up with me. Not one of my finer moments.”

Crowley’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Aziraphale looked down at his glass again, “I made quite a show about us not being friends.”

“Angel, no. You were trying to protect us. I knew that. It was why I left when I did. I knew without the crowds, it was dangerous.”

Aziraphale set down his wine glass and held one of Crowley’s hands. “You’ve always been so good to me, dearest. Sometimes I wish I could go back and do things differently. Not keep you are arms-length, for a start. Not like that.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale’s hand up and kissed his knuckles. “Oh, angel. My love.” He pressed a kiss against the top of Aziraphale’s plump hand. “We’re exactly where we’re supposed to be. Free and together. That’s all that matters now.”

Aziraphale shifted his hand to cup Crowley’s cheek and kissed him again. He moved to sit next to Crowley, who fed him grapes and strawberries. And as the sun began to set, Crowley pulled another blanket from the basket for them to curl up under while the stars began to appear in the sky. 

“Do you remember all the ones you made?” Aziraphale asked.

“Not all of them. Most of them, yes. The special ones, I suppose.”

“Oh, there are special ones?” 

Crowley nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s plump middle and held him close. “There’s one, we won’t see it tonight, too far away, but I made it because I was trying to replicate the glow created by sunlight shine off the golden curls of a particular angel I saw once. He was the most beautiful angel in all of creation.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chuckled. 

“Hush, I’m not done.” He waited until Aziraphale had settled again. “It took me days to figure out how to recreate that glow. It had to be perfect. Once I was finished, I let it go.”

“And what did you name it?” Aziraphale asked.

“I didn’t. I didn’t know the angel’s name and I never saw him again to ask. I don’t know if the humans have named it. It may still be nameless.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek. “You know, I’ve heard that the humans have a way to name stars. To adopt them and name them. I heard customers talking about it one day.”

Crowley smiled “Well, then maybe I’ll find it again and we can name it properly.”

“Oh Crowley. You didn’t really make a star because of me, did you?”

“Of course I did. I wouldn’t lie to you, angel. I will find that star and name it for you. Like it should’ve been.” 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him again. “Knowing it’s out there, that’s enough for me.”

Crowley leaned against Aziraphale, still holding him close and they continued to watch the stars. He knew later he’d go home and find the star, name it properly. Even if the humans had already named it, he could name it himself again, as it should’ve been. The Star Aziraphale. It would be the perfect star name. 

“Thank you, darling, for the picnic and the stargazing,” Aziraphale said, as they began to pack up to head home.

“Anything for you, angel. Always.”

Aziraphale kissed him and they walked hand in hand back down the hill to the Bentley and drove back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
